Amethest
by liongurl44
Summary: Amethest is a new girl just transfered to Hogwarts. Mentions of suicide,very breifly
1. Arrival

Amethest Chapter One: Arrival  
  
  
  
A/N: I only own Amethest and Aries everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Summary: New girl comes to Hogwarts. Draco likes girl. Girls name is Amethest. Any questions. Good.  
  
Chapter One: Amethest arrives at Hogwarts.  
  
She walked through the huge double doors and to the front of the large room. All the while with her eyes cast down. As she reached the head table a kind old wizard stood. She raised her eyes to meet his. " Amethest I presume." He asked extending his hand. She grasped his hand. "Yes, Professor, I'm terribly sorry I'm late the train. didn't leave on time." "It's quite alright, Amethest. This is a unique situation, now isn't it?" "I guess." She answered in a sad tone. "Don't worry. it will be all right. You can stop by my office anytime if you need to talk." "Professor I have one question." "Yes what is it?" "Well I was just wondering which house will I be in?" "House.? Oh yes, house. Well, would you like to wait or we could sort you now if you'd like." "If it's not to much trouble, I like to get it over with." "Of course not. Wait just a moment." He walked over to a witch with a tight bun at the back of her head and said something to her quietly. She responded by getting up and going through a door behind the table. Seconds later she came back out with a battered old hat. 


	2. Sorting

Amethest Chapter Two: Sorting  
  
A/N: Same as first chapter I don't own any except Amethest and Aries. They're MINE.  
  
" Here you are Albus, " the woman said handing him the hat. "Thank you Minerva" Dumbledore replied. "This Amethest is the sorting hat each and every student must place it upon their head and it will sort them into the destined house." She nodded politely already knowing it as the headmaster rambled on about the sorting hat. She sighed in relief as he finally ended his ramblings. "So are you ready to be sorted?" he asked She fought the urge to tell him she was ready ten minutes ago. "Yes Sir" she attempted to say but her nerves finally caught up to her and all she managed was a silent nod. He waved his wand and a stool appeared in front of her. Dumbledore took his goblet and tapped the side calling the students attention to the girl none saw come in. She stared blankly across the sea of students as the headmaster explained the situatuation. She barely heard him tell her to sit on stool. When she was seated facing the millions of eyes staring back at her Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. Then she heard a voice. \\ Hmmm interesting. \\ // What are you talking about? // \\ Well its just that you have many.ummm.different qualities. || //Oh. // \\ Where to put you, where would be best. You seem very brave, perhaps Gryffendor would be best. However, you are quite smart, Ravenclaw maybe. Oh, what is this, hidden ambition and lots of it well that's that, I say "Slytherin" She pulled the hat off and began fixing her hair as she walked towards the table, which had erupted in cheering for its newest housemate. She sat down in the only empty seat, which was between a boy and a girl. "That must have been kind of embarrassing up there, " the boy said stabbing a potato with his fork. "Yeah, it was probably worse since you were the only one being sorted." the girl added sipping her pumpkin juice slowly. Amethest looked from one to the other with a confused look on her face. She also looked upon the girl with a hint of worry; she had vivid blue hair and a nose ring. "How stupid of me. I'm Aries and that's Draco." The girl said introducing them both. "So." he paused for a moment, and Amethest realized she liked his smooth voice. It was like silver. "Amethest, why did you transfer anyway?" Draco asked curiosity flashing in his stormy gray eyes. "Well I had been living in France with my uncle where I moved to from America after my mom died, then he was arrested so I had to move here to live with my cousin." Amethest explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. "So I probably have screwed-up qualities in other places besides my family record." The pale haired boy laughed slightly, and Amethest suddenly found herself fighting off a stupid grin. The punk girl must've noticed Draco doing the same; because the next thing Amethest saw, was her smacking the side of his head and calling him a prat. 


	3. Sleepyheads and talks of suicide

Amethest Chapter three: Sleepyheads and talks of suicide  
  
A/N: Once AGAIN, I own nothing 'cept Aries and Amethest.  
  
That night, Amethest was getting ready for bed in the girls' Slytherin dorms. A few more girls besides Aries had looked at her pajamas and snickered coldly. Angrily, she began examining herself in the mirror of the bathroom. Nothing looked too wrong with her. Amethest was tall and slim, with a body that showed she was female. Her skin was tan, her eyes green, and her hair was long and skimmed her middle back. The only part about her she could find odd was the purple streak in her deep brown hair. Well. she then looked at her choice of night clothing. It was a silky black tank top and shorts with silver trim. Growling, she returned to the room, not letting her eyes reach the other girls. When she stood at the doorway, her jaw nearly dropped. Aries stood there, her pale hand gripping a pug-faced girl's neck as she grinned evilly. "Stop!" Amethest yelled. Too late. Aries's fist had already found the girl's shoulder, while the others looked on in fright. "Heh." The girl straightened up and walked into the bathroom. She whipped around and faced them. "When I get out of the shower, if you prats aren't shutting up about the newcomer, I'll personally embalm you all." "Oh my GOD!" Amethest whispered. As Aries walked by her, she said casually, "What? Never seen girls fight before?" Looking at the whimpering, punched girl, Amethest thought that there wasn't much a 'fight'. It was more of an 'I shall kill you.' She thought that was cool considering the other idiots she was about to share a room with.  
  
At three o' clock in the morning, Amethest found herself sitting in the Slytherin common room by the fire. The girls had bothered her so much into the night before Aries had returned that two hours later, she had cussed them out and stormed from the room. She sat there thinking about it all. What had happened the night before that, and all things before it. She was lucky to be there. Then the boy with the silver voice was in her head again. Amethest smiled slightly. Odd people at Hogwarts. She had found somewhere to try and belong. But her reputation was always on her clothes, her body, and her hair. "Your naughty words really traumatized those morons back there. You may ruin my reputation." Amethest knew who it was. "Don't worry, I don't make death-threats. I just carry out the threat period." Aries sat down beside her. She looked at the dark, greenish fire and grimaced. "Blasted nose ring." She clawed at the right side of her nose. "Did that hurt?" "Yeah. Took me forever to draw blood." She said calmly. Amethest's eyes popped. "Er. You did that yourself?" "Yes. Welcome to the world of the crazy British punk in Wizarding School. How are you?" "I'm a parentless American girl on wizarding anti-depressant pills who is talking to a witch who nearly killed her roommate. I'm just peachy." Aries was silent for a second. She didn't ridicule Amethest for her near-skanky pjs. But Amethest for a moment felt like stealing from Aries's wardrobe. She had on long; cotton pants and a black tank top that a patch bearing the anarchy symbol sewn half-heartedly on. "If you lived in the 70s, would you have been like a Sex Pistols groupie or something?" Amethest asked curiously. "Mmmm. Probably. I fancy Johnny Rotten." She grinned. Amethest rolled her eyes. Aries was medium height, a bit shorter than Amethest, with a gaunt, pale face and equally small body. Even from the baggy top, she didn't look like she had fully developed. But she looked old. Maybe even older than Amethest herself. Nineteen, perhaps. Her hair came to her shoulders and was slightly damp from her shower. The color wasn't faded, either, even from the water. Knowing about hair dye herself, Am guessed it wasn't near temporary. Her eyes were honey colored. She wasn't practically beautiful like Amethest, but she was pretty. On a whim, Amethest blurted, "Are you going out with that boy?" "God, no! The kid's like my brother. That'd be like incest. His father and my older brother are friends. We've known each other sense we were about this high." She lifted her hand around a foot from the floor. For a second Am noticed a pink scar curving over Aries's small wrist. "You to?" Am asked pointing at the scar. " What do you mean you to? Have you.?" she made a cutting motion along her wrist. "I didn't cut, to messy, the day after my mom died I downed a handful of pills with a bottle of vodka. I was in the hospital for a week." "Yeah I tried, but my mom came in like right after I did it and she wrapped a shirt around them to stop the bleeding then took me to the hospital." "How long did you have to stay?' "Two weeks in the Physc ward." " I guess we're more in common than we thought, huh?" Am said smiling a little. "Yeah I guess we are, come on let's go to bed we have classes tomorrow." She pulled Amethest up from the chair and they headed up to the girls dorm rooms. 


End file.
